XV
XV is an anime series produced both by Netflix and Mirage Studios and Toonami. The series premiered on Toonami and Cartoon Network in the UK and US respectively. The series success led to a renewal by Nickelodeon for seasons 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6, it premiered in Japan on TV Tokyo on March 29th 2020 but ceased Japanese dubbing due to low ratings. Part way through season 3 Cartoon Network UK announced it would move to CBBC on March 10th 2025 to expand the show on free to air and Freeview. From October 2025 to Feburary 2026 the series was on a hiatus by Nick, Netflix and Mirage due to the current set expiring and due to them being sued by Marvel for copying Iron Man however they lost the lawsuit due to the show involving a female girl transforming and other violent scenes. The series is rated TV-PG for violence, mild language and Sexual scenes (which was edited by 4K Media) and PG in the UK and Ireland and the uncut version rated 12 and the super uncut 18 (UK only) TV Ratings The super uncut series was rated 12A in Ireland after originally being 16 according to Virgin Media the change was done due to no gore being used at all. Characters Erina Murphy: voiced by Kate Higgins A 14 year old (19 in the last season) protagonist of the series she wears fully armoured criteria armour (during battle) after losing her Mother but while dating and her wedding she wears normal cloths Erina stated that if she were to take off her armour for anything else she would be poisoned and fall into a coma (dies in the Japanese version) she left school at the age of 13 due to impressive grade. She also has the biggest doll collection in whole of Canada. While in Ultimate pressure (rage in the Japanese version) mode she wears silver armour with a helmet but in most episodes she could be helmet less. her disease was gotten rid of in the finale after her sickness was extracted by Dark Raven Damien Paterson: voiced by Josh Keaton A 13 year old (18 in the last season) boy who lives in the capital of Canada who has a crush on Erina, unlike Erina, Damien wears his normal clothes due to him not having a disease, at the end of season 5 he turned into a Pokemon like creature it is unknown if this is permanent disease he was the only one in Canada to not get a disease but now it is now unknown due to the series hiatus however TOM (Toonami Operations Module) stated that this change is temporary according to the short lived comics. He finally marries Erina in episode 200. he was reverted back to human in the series finale and he said that he really loves Erina for what she had done for him. Monica Paterson: voiced by Laura Bailey A 10 year old (16 in the last season) girl who lives with Damien according to him she mostly annoys his brother she is mostly friends with Erina since season 2 after she admits that she's stupid at Science. She can also use an Emerald Stone which she got from her mother before she died to summon armour to protect herself from danger. Episodes Cancellation On January 1st 2026 CBBC announced that the sixth season would be its last season and that they would be moving the show again but this time Nicktoons UK via their Toonami block the finale aired in the end of November 2026 in the UK before the US. Revival In 2028 Nickelodeon announced that the series could possibly be revived with Mirage and YTV co producing the series and on August 3rd 2028 Virgin Media ordered a 26 episode revival and that Nicktoons UK would broadcast the revival on December 25th 2028 which led to a renewal and YTV airing the series as part of it's Bionix block on January 15th 2029 and Toonami airing the show on March 20th 2029. Syndication In the UK after the Original series ended Chart Show Dance began airing the series from the start one episode showing a week later two episodes every Monday and Friday with the uncut version with the final episode airing on March 31st 2030 after that it continued to repeat the show on Dance Action every Saturday however Channel 4 acquired the rights to the series and it is now repeated on Kerrang! every Sunday at 6 pm In Ireland it aired on Virgin Media Three Three days behind Cartoon Network UK which eventually catched up with CBBC the same day. In Canada Corus Entertainment announced that it was originally to air on Teletoon on April 4th 2019 with an uncut version airing on ABC Spark on May 5th however both of them were delayed until June 30th 2019 and July 28th 2019 respectively. The cut version finally premiered on the 1st of July however it accidentally premiered on YTV however ratings were high enough which led to YTV removing all selected Teletoon programme with the exception of Ninjago with Anime returning to YTV.